collaborative_worldbuilding_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Nutrona System
The Nutrona System is a singular star system consisting of a small yellow star orbited by five planets. Location Nutrona is located within the Tasmillon Group , a small “star cluster” in the Nutrone satellite galaxy orbiting Magrathea. Orbits Vorta Vorta is a hot mid-sized swamp planet. Mountains cover most of its continents which have grassy valleys strewn in between. Various species of insectoid life are the only form of life on this planet with the largest species being 1ft long. Great oceans span the planet, dividing the continent. Tornadoes, lightning storms and tsunamis are some of the violent weather outbursts that can occur on Vorta. The Vistrarvians have set up a few colonies on this planet as well as outposts to research the indigenous lifeforms. Vistrarvis Vistrarvis is a mid sized Earth-like planet in second orbit from Nutrona. Large expanses of forest, inhabited by scaley beasts, cover the continents of Vistrarvis with some grasslands in between. Great oceans span most of Vistrarvis with some continents scattered here and there. Storms are a rare occurence Vistrarvis and are not very destructive. The Vistrarvians are the dominant species on this planet and are a spacefaring race, dominating most of the Tasmillon Group. They also have colonies outside the Tasmillon Group and one day hope to colonize the entire Nutrone galaxy. A large space station orbits their homeworld which serves as the main base of operations when it comes to planning where to colonize next. Martis Martis is the third planet orbiting Nutrona. Large snowy continents are visible, separated by large oceans. Small wintery forests dot the land which was a surprising sight to find when the Vistrarvians sent their first probe there as they thought it was too cold to support life. Small furry creatures as well as a few species of bugs were discovered to live in these forests. The Vistrarvians have set up colonies on some of the plains as well research outposts to study the native life. Zoeliv oeliv (pronounced; Zoey-liv) is a small ice planet and is the fourth orbiting Nutrona. Zoeliv has a very thin and almost nonexistent atmosphere due to the freezing temperatures. From the low lying plains to the high peaks of the largest mountains, the entire surface is frozen and covered in layers of snow and ice. Very little is visible from the surface of this planet aside from the high peaks of mountains. If life ever existed here, it would be long gone by now. While no colonies were built here, research outposts were set up in order to study what the planet may have been like in its past. Younia Younia (pronounced; Yoo-nia) is the fifth planet orbiting Nutrona. It is a gas giant mainly composed of Hydrogen and Helium, surrounded by a beautiful ring system. Due to its size, Younia can be seen from any planet in the Nutrona system when in the right orbital position. Oddly enough despite its size, only two of its moons, Daluva and Dakuba, are spherical as the rest are merely asteroids. The Vistrarvians once attempted to build floating cities in the skies of Younia, however due to the planet's extreme winds and deadly lightning storms, the project was abandoned. Moons Daluva Daluva is an icy moon orbiting the gas giant Younia. Daluva has a very thin and almost nonexistent atmosphere due to the freezing temperatures. Where thick forests or vast deserts once lay, all that can be seen now is snow and ice. Research by the Vistrarvians has concluded that life once existed here however it has long sinced perished. A few small colonies have been built here due to the stunning views of Younia In the sky. Research outposts have also been built to study what Daluva may have been like in its past. Dakuba Dakuba is made of large amounts of ice and space rock that collected over time. Impact craters from these meteors can be seen on its surface. Only four small isolationist colonies were built here due to how separated it is from the rest of the Nutrona system. Dakuba is of no interest to the rest of the Vistrarvians due to its cold and airless environment System Gallery 0C2F8086-95B5-4ADC-9881-F5AF1C4A020F.jpeg|Vorta 3B3E80B9-16D1-4E01-A0C8-40256D5A8C76.jpeg|Vistrarvis 92C88077-C5B8-4F88-AA53-DF9523438E54.jpeg|Martis 91427140-6792-4F68-BB7C-1DE5F61C081D.jpeg|Zoeliv 6A917CD6-37AB-49D2-9842-AB7451B4E13F.jpeg|Younia Category:Star systems Category:Nutrone Galaxy Category:SpaceGeorge1 Category:Tasmillon Group